Summer Nights
by Chaiboi69
Summary: Lup and Taako go for a night drive to get away from it all, but it ends up being a wild ride.


Summer nights, music blaring, collars flipped up on their leather jackets, the brisk night winds blowing through their hair. Lup was at the wheel and Taako kicked it in the front seat, using the dashboard as foot rest. They could drive for hours, it was an escape for them. They hated school, well actually, school hated them really. If you asked either of them that was the answer they'd give you. Lup spent most of her time sluffing classes to see what Barry Bluejeans, who goofy ass, dork boyfriend was doing. He was already in college, and that crowd was frankly more exciting than any high school you could find yourself at. She frankly didn't care for the forcing kids to sit through boring lectures about unnecessary subjects that were never going to benefit them. She just wanted to listen to rock n roll music and drive all day.

Taako on the other hand didn't particularly mind going to school, just to cook though, and of course for history. Other than that he'd skip with Lup, most places she went, he did too. Mostly because they stuck together, they were twins after all. They have been through thick and thin together and Taako wouldn't even think about leaving Lup behind no matter the case. Taako went on thinking about the nice night and drive they were having when suddenly he heard a thud and Lup yell, "what the fuck!?" As she slammed on the breaks.

"What's up sis, what did you hit?" Taako asked, hopping out of the car, not even bothering to open the door. Lup also got out and in front of the car was an middle aged dwarf with round bottle cap glasses in front of him. "Oh god Lulu, I think you hit a war vet. The poor guy had no idea what was coming."

Lup tried to pick him up, "well we can't leave him here bro so uh, help me get him in the back seat and we'll slip a pair of shades on him and it'll all be groovy." Taako nodded and helped her lift the dwarven man into the back seat and just for safe measures they grabbed his glasses off the road and made sure nothing was left of the scene, slipped some shades on him and started driving again.

"So uh, what are we gonna do about this guy Lup?" Taako asked, concerned about the situation.

"Well we gotta take him home now Taako, what are we gonna do? Abandon the poor guy, we hit him with our car! What we could do is give him to Lucretia, she could help him." Lup didn't even know how good of an idea that was.

They continued to drive, music still blaring, trying to be casual, when they saw a police light behind them. "oh no Lulu we gotta pull over." Taako said, noticing she started going faster, not thinking about slowing down anytime soon.

"Taako, there's one thing I know in this world, if you've got trouble, make it as bad as possible before you have to deal with it." She grinned as she pounded the gas pedal.

This wasn't the dumbest thing these two had ever done, but it was close. Taako turned the radio up and they blazed down the highway, way over 55 miles an hour, the cop following behind them. Lup lead this cop on a chase for almost fifteen minutes before deciding to u-turn and throw the cop off. The dwarven man in the back fell over onto the seat and let out a loud groan. The cop didn't let up and followed right behind them, this got Lup fired up. "Hey bro, just know whatever happens tonight, we're gonna be alright." Taako nodded, not even worried about the consequences, because this was fucking awesome.

They weaved their way through traffic before they pulled off and parked at a late-night diner and brought the dwarven man in with them. They laid low in the diner, and that's when the man regained consciousness.

"Where the hell am I?" He asked, rubbing his hair and taking the sunglasses off. He saw two elves in front of him, almost identical, except they weren't at the same time.

"Oh Lulu, our war hero is awake." Taako smirked at Lup, who just rolled her eyes.

"Are you okay? We totally hit you with our car, and we couldn't just leave-"she was cut off by a cop walking up to their table, he had messy, auburn hair, and the biggest sideburns any of them had ever seen in their lives.

"You folks are in some deep trouble." He said, pulling out his ticket book.

Lup looked up at him, "oh please don't! Our dad here is hypoglycemic, and we were in a rush to get him to the nearest diner, we had to get him somewhere very quickly." She looked over at Taako who nodded, "yeah, the poor guy hasn't had any sweets all day, we should have paid more attention to it and got him some root beer barrels or something I guess." Taako shrugged.

The officer looked the two elves up and down and then looked over at the dwarf. "He's your father? You've got to be shitting me" He looked baffled.

"Oh yes, I adopted these two when they were just young elves, they're so grown up now it really brings a tear to your eye how fast they grow up." He wiped a fake tear from his eye and looked up at the officer, "I'm just glad I have two kids who care so deeply about my health that they'd lead a cop on a chase for twenty minutes just to get me what I need."

The officer raised his brow when their stories had actually matched up. "Why don't you sit down with us officer. . . what was your name?" asked Taako.

"Oh, uh it's Officer Burnsides, Officer Magnus Burnsides." He answered, sitting down next the dwarven man.

"My name is Merle Highchurch, I am the loving father of these two." He gestured to them, kind of hoping they'd introduce themselves to the cop and himself.

"Well I'm Lup and this is Taako." She said simply, not really caring for introductions. "Yeah, we're kind of a big deal." Taako added.

"Uh huh, I'm sure you are. But even big deals aren't above the law." Magnus tried to explain, but noticed the twins weren't even going to listen to him. They seemed more occupied with themselves and their own business.

"Listen Maggie, we don't really answer to a higher authority, we kind of do our own thing, so it's best you get out of here before things end badly for you, we've already contacted our main men to meet us here at ten o clock, so if you don't want this to end badly for you, I suggest leaving." Lup explained, seeming really nonchalant about the whole situation.

Manus sighed, "but you broke the law, in multiple ways, and justice has to be served." He said, very set on giving them a speeding ticket at the least. He looked over at the clock after saying that, it was nine fifty-eight, and two motorcycles pulled up in the parking lot. The riders were both wearing leather jackets with a skull on the back with the words, "death riders" on them. There was also a small boy wearing an over-sized leather jacket that matched the two men, and was wearing a paperboy hat and had round glasses.

They walked into the diner and the stouter one, wearing blue jeans and a white t-shirt smiled when he saw Lup and walked over to their table, the other two following him. "Is this guy giving you trouble Lup?" He asked, pointing at Magnus.

"Nothing I can't handle, but thanks babe." She smiled, glad to see her man was finally here.

"Good, I'm glad you have it under control." He said, sitting in the booth behind Lup and Taako. The other two followed suit, people seemed uncomfortable when the taller of the three walked in the dinner, mostly because of his dark skin and demeanor. Taako stopped him before he sat down, "hey there babe, glad you could make it." The man smiled and nodded and sat down with the kid and the other man.

"Well Officer, I think you're outnumbered here." Said Lup, pretty proud of herself for all this working out.

Magnus was so distracted by how cool their jackets were he hadn't even noticed what she had been saying to him, "oh my god, your jackets are so awesome! Where can I get one, how can I join your little bike gang?" He was so excited about this he had even forgotten he was working right now.

"Oh you mean one of these bad boys?" Taako asked, taking off his jacket and flashing that same skull symbol with the writing "death riders" on it.

"Fuck yes I mean that. It's so cool." Magnus's eyes lit up, examining all the details, the embroidery was amazing, flawless, like nothing he had ever seen before. "How do I join your gang, what do I have to do?" he asked, almost begging.

"Well you can start by not giving us a ticket." Lup said, knowing they were going to put him through hell before they actually even considered letting him in.

"Now wait a minute, dad wants to be part of your little bike gang too. There's nothing more manly than being part of a cool gang like that." Merle chimed in.

"Oh hell yes, you're definitely in." Taako said, he didn't even know the guy but he did it to spite Magnus.

"What the hell, you're just gonna let him join just like that but I have to work for it?" Magnus was pissed."

"well duh, he is our dad, and you're a cop who tried to pull us over, the odds aren't really in your favor buddy." Lup explained, shrugging.

"Better luck next time fella." Merle said, patting Magnus on the back.

Magnus knew this was going to be a hell of a journey to get this really cool jacket, and he was ready for anything they were going to throw out to him.

"Ango, come over here." Taako gestured for him to come over.

Angus got up and walked over to Taako, and Taako whispered something to him. He then walked over to Magnus, "well sir, your first trial to join is a spelling test."


End file.
